


Inside These Lines

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [75]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Family, Family Fluff, Foster Parents, Harrington-Hargrove Child(ren), Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Marriage, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, adopted kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Steve and Billy have a very special gift for their girls.One-shot based on the song Inside These Lines by the artist Trent Dabbs.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 2





	Inside These Lines

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

•Billy•

I stood outside among the other parents waiting for my kids to come out once the last bell rang. I had one in first grade and another in kindergarten then after I got these two, I had to go pick up our oldest who's in eighth grade.

I picked up my kids every day from school, and either treated them to a slushy or some type of junk food. I don't know why but it's something I did when Fallon, our oldest, first started school.

She was given to us when she was just a baby and we were new to the whole foster system. But when we got Mila, we grew this intense bond with her and knew that we had to do everything in our power to make sure she had a good life until she was eighteen and ready to move on.

Fallon was our only foster child for a long time, then Mila came along. Fallon was just about seven years old when Mila was a baby. She understood that it took a lot of work to take care of a baby but we still made sure she was always put before us. Both of them were, that's all Steve and I wanted. All long as our kids were okay, we didn't care about ourselves.

Then, when Mila was almost two, Izzy came. Now that we had three we were done taking in kids and vowed to raise our girls with everything we had.

Mila is six and Izzy is five, they're a lot closer with each other than they are with Fallon since she's a teenager. But Steve and I are closer to Fallon since we've had her longer, not saying we're not close with our other girls, just saying that she gave us a new way of living that we've gotten used to.

Matter of fact, today was Fallon's thirteenth birthday and Steve and I had something very special planned for her.

He cooked her a giant breakfast this morning but only gave her the few gifts we got that were just something simple. The big surprise is coming later on at dinner.

The school bell rang and the doors were opened by the same two teachers who have walker duty every day.

Izzy is dismissed first since she's in kindergarten so the sea of tiny humans come out and make their way to their parents then I see my fireball running towards me, bag shifting side to side, bigger than her.

"Daddy!" She ran right into my arms and I lifted her, kissing her cheek.

"Hi pumpkin, how was school?"

"Good!" I smile, setting her down to hold her hand.

Five minutes later, Mila comes out and takes my other hand.

"Are we all set?" I ask.

"Yes, daddy!" They say in unison. Still smiling, we walk across the street where I parked the car.

I helped them both into their booster seats then jump in upfront, driving to the middle school. I didn't have to get out of the car for Fallon, because she's old enough to walk to the car.

I parked along the curb and shut off the car, rolling down the windows. The girls unbuckled themselves from their booster seats and tried to fit in the center gap reaching for my phone. Well, Izzy was. Mila just wanted to see me.

I helped her to the passenger seat and she sat with her picture book, reading it.

"Daddy, help." Izzy tapped my shoulder and shoved my phone in my face wanting the passcode. I quickly type in my anniversary and hand it back to her.

"Here baby."

"Thank yous."

"Mhm." I hum and rest my head in my fist, waiting for Fallon to come out.

When the bell finally rang, I started the car back up and the girls got back into their seats. I saw her come out and she walked over to the car, taking off her bag.

The door opens and she gets in, putting on her seat belt.

"Hi babe, how was school?"

"Boring as usual. I can't believe you and mom made me go today."

"Sorry, love. You need your education and will thank us later."

"Oh sure I will, so where are we going tonight for dinner?"

"Well, we were thinking The Bistro since it's your favorite place."

"Ooh yeah, that sounds good."

"Perfect because our reservations are at seven."

"Great." She smiles.

I drive us all home and Fallon gets working on her homework right away. Mila and Izzy play together in our living room, where Steve was enjoying a glass of wine and reading his book. He's become one of those moms.

I joined him and pulled his legs onto my lap. He smiles and marks his page before closing it.

"Is everything all taken care of for later?" I ask.

"Mhm, I have the papers and letters. They're all set."

"Do you think they're gonna be taken by surprise? Especially Fallon?"

"Oh yeah, for sure. But I think we're doing the right thing."

"I do too, I can't wait to see their reactions."

"Me too." I smile and go in for a kiss, planting a sweet one onto his lips.

**-Later On-**

Everyone was enjoying their dinner and Fallon was having a great time with her aunts, uncles, and grandparents. Mila and Izzy sat closest to Steve and I since they usually need help cutting their food from us.

We've been waiting to give Fallon her last surprise so I looked at Steve and he nodded standing up with his glass.

"Ahem." He clears his throat and the table goes quiet. He picks up his glass of wine and holds it up.

"I'd like to make a toast to Fallon." He begins and they all raise their glasses of beer, soda, or water. "You were brought into our lives thirteen years ago and today you're officially a teenager, where has the time gone? You've shown me what it takes to be a mother and I thank you every day because of it. Now, I know we gave you your gifts this morning but daddy and I have one more to give to you...each of you." He says, looking amongst our three girls.

I hand the two little ones a gift bag then hand Fallon and wrapped box with a bow and kiss her cheek.

"Happy birthday, babe." I smile and go back to stand next to Steve who already had small tears in his eyes. I wrapped my arms around his back and we watched as they opened their gifts.

Fallon opened hers first and read the letter. I swallowed feeling a lump grow in my throat and tears burning in my eyes.

She read it and the other two opened theirs, probably wondering what the hell it says.

"So, what do you guys think?" Steve asks as a single tear escapes out of his eye.

Fallon looks up at us, tears rushing down her rosy cheeks, soaking her shirt.

"Y-You g-guys r-really wanna a-adopt me?" The entire table gasped and I smiled as my tears fell.

"Yeah!" Steve nods and goes to hug her. I pick up Izzy and Mila going to join the two.

Steve holds her face in his hands and kisses her cheek. "Daddy and I love you all so much and want you guys to be part of our family forever."

"T-Thank you!" She sobbed, hugging us both.

I knew tonight was going to be very emotional for us so I made sure to wear a black shirt for the occasion.

"You'll always be apart of our lives, Fallon. No matter what." I kissed her head and she wiped her tears, smearing the little bit of makeup she's allowed to wear.

"We love you so much, Fallon."

"I love you too, mom." She continued to cry in Steve’s arms and I knew that we were making the right decision for our girls.

A few weeks later, the adoption was finalized and the girls were officially our daughters. They all got their last names changed to mine and we were finally an officiated family.

Our celebration consisted of a movie night on mommy and daddy's bed, courtesy of the two young ones.

They fell asleep right away so it was just Steve, Fallon, and I awake, finishing up the movie and the rest of the pizza.

Fallon took the remote and paused the tv, looking up at us.

"You know, I just want to say thank you for everything you do for us."

"Aww sweetheart, you don't have to thank us, it's our job." Steve smiles, running his fingers through her soft light brown curls.

"I know but I'm so lucky to have you guys. Most foster parents would've moved on from one kid to another but you let me stay and have a home."

"That's because we love you, Fallon. And we're your real parents now so we would never leave you to the wolves or whatever you call those social workers."

"Yeah, they're like wolves. But I'm glad I have you two, I'm so lucky to share my life with you guys."

"We're glad to have you too, babe!"

I smile, kissing her cheek. I had my arms wrapped around her and she curled into my chest some more as she used to when she was a baby.

Steve and I share a kiss while holding our kids in our arms. Finally a real family.


End file.
